


Hell Is Other People

by elynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Microfic, Other, Turbohell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynne/pseuds/elynne
Summary: After the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Hell Is Other People

There is no pain.

I don't know if I'm floating. I don't know if I still have a body. I can't feel it when I try to rub my fingers together, when I try to move my legs. I can't see anything at all. 

I can't stop smiling.

I know I'm dead. I know what happened and where I am. But my last memory is of finally saying the words, the pressure that had been building in my chest opening up like wings, spreading out to him. I remember his face, his reactions... it's all right. I knew what would happen. I saved him, again. And he saved me.

If there was pain my face would hurt from smiling like this for so long. Nothing seems to change here, and that's fine, because it means that I will be able to hold this memory forever, and it will never lose its depth and shine. I can remember everything... from before, when I was perfect and empty, and during, when I was broken and confused, and that last moment, at the end, when I was perfect and whole.

I don't know if he will ever come to find me, but if he does, if the darkness ever opens up on his face and his hand reaching out for me, he'll see that I'm still smiling.

There is no pain.


End file.
